la carte et la plume
by ylg
Summary: la Carte du Maraudeur et la Plume à Papote, rencontre improbable... mais explosive. quelques drabbles au bon goût de crack, Marauder's Map/Quick Quotes Quills, et un petit peu des Maraudeurs et du concierge pour pimenter.
1. rencontre

**Titre: **la carte et la plume  
**Auteur:** ylg  
**Base:** Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple: **la Carte du Maraudeur/une Plume à Papote  
**Rating: **G / K  
**Disclaimer: **même les objets sont la propriété de J.K.R.

**Défi: **« carte du maraudeur » parce qu'elle est dedans et « out of comfort zone » parce que ça n'est pas tous les jours que vous me verrez faire du 100 mots pile sur Harry Potter en général, et sur un couple pareil en particulier, pour hp 100 mots... et ce couple sur un défi de Fumseck 62442  
**Avertissements: **couple bizarre au possible, mais j'vous promets, y'a rien de sexuel dedans... pour l'instant !  
**Nombre de mots:** 100

oOo

Les deux artefacts s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dans le même tiroirs d'objets dangereux confisqués. Une plume d'un vert aggressif, un bout de parchemin apparemment inoffensif...

Le parchemin, du fond de sa magie, ressentait clairement la malice dans cette plume. Eût-elle pu écrire, lui tracer dessus ce que son esprit hurlait – mes intentions sont mauvaises, oh, même pas besoin de le jurer – et il lui aurait révélé tous ses secrets. De bon cœur.

On aurait pu dire qu'à cette plume à papote, il ne manquait que la parole. C'était bien le problème : sans les mots des autres, elle était incapable d'écrire.


	2. safeword

**Titre: **la carte et la plume, 2  
**Auteur:** ylg  
**Base:** Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple:** une Plume à Papote/la Carte du Maraudeur  
**Rating: **R / M  
**Disclaimer:** même les objets sont la propriété de J.K.R.  
**Défi: ** « carte du maraudeur » pour hp 100 mots

**Nombre de mots:** 100  
**Avertissements: **mention de BDSM

oOo**  
**

« La plume est plus forte que l'épée « ? Celle-ci était la meilleure incarnation de ce dicton (et pas besoin d'être _très_ aiguisée pour cela, juste convenablement chargée d'encre).

Depuis le secret de leur tiroir, elle écoutait les monologues du concierge, détaillant les tortures qu'il rêvait de faire subir aux élèves contrevenants. Portée par son envie de prouver à quel point ses propres intentions pouvaient être « mauvaises », elle s'en servait de base pour broder avec art et passion des variations sur un tout autre usage possible des fouets, chaînes et chandelles.

La Carte, frémissant sous ses traits, lui livra son _safeword_.


	3. dessous

**Titre : **en-dessous de cette carte  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple : **une Plume à Papote x la Carte du Maraudeur (+ l'esprit des Maraudeurs)  
**Genre : **crack et kink!  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note :** ce drabble et les deux suivants font partie du même triptyque  
******Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Devant toutes les divinités de la création, je suis prête à jurer de vouloir faire les pires choses existantes, à commencer par...

...Et la plume de s'embarquer dans une longue, longue description de ses intentions déplacées.

Le serment écrit plutôt que prononcé, et surtout tellement déformé par rapport à sa formule de base déclencha la réaction prévue en cas d'usage abusif : sur la surface du parchemin, entremêlées au discours salace de la Plume, les mains fantômes de Wormtail, Padfoot, Moony et Prongs traçaient leurs propres commentaires en réponse. Chacun y allait de ses suggestions, à qui serait le plus déviant.


	4. châtiments

**Titre : **crimes et châtiments  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple : **une Plume à Papote x la Carte du Maraudeur (+ l'esprit des Maraudeurs et d'Argus Filch)  
**Genre : **bdsm?  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissements : **mention de bondage  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Les mots prononcés tellement souvent par le concierge hantaient encore l'atmosphère, assez pour que la Plume en capte encore les échos et les réinterprète à sa sauce ;

Celui qui aura, par sa conduite déplacée, appelé sur sa personne les foudres du gardien de l'ordre, se verra soumis aux châtiments suivants :  
La victime désignée sera lourdement enchaînée, aux poignets et aux chevilles ; les fers durs et froids mordant cruellement dans sa chair. Laquelle sous cet étau, ne manquera pas de se gonfler de sang, rappelant de manière obscène un autre gonflement d'une autre partie du corps humain.

Le Parchemin se mit à roussir.


	5. dirty talk

**Titre : **dirty talk  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple : **une Plume à Papote x la Carte du Maraudeur (+ l'esprit des Maraudeurs)  
**Genre : **kinky!  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note :** hum, oui, ce drabble-ci se lit moins bien tout seul que les autres, le précédent au moins est nécessaire ?  
**Avertissements : **mention de kinks divers  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Monsieur Wormtail exprime son étonnement quant au choix des pratiques. Il salue l'audace, mais se questionne sur leur origine ; la demoiselle Papote aurait pu trouver un meilleur initiateur que cet horrible concierge.

Monsieur Padfoot suggère l'utilisation de jeux de couteaux. Un peu de sang, ça stimule toujours !

Monsieur Moony rappelle que le sang ça tache et se réserverait plutôt les glaçons. Après la cire chaude, bien évidemment. Ne mélangeons pas tout.

Monsieur Prongs souhaiterait demander si la punition doit avoir lieu en public, à titre d'exemple ? Les performances sont toujours plus intéressantes quand une foule peut en juger.


End file.
